The New Yellow Flash
by Zan 101
Summary: What if the Akatsuki split and were no more? What if Jiraiya never died? What if Naruto went on a second training trip? And what if all these what if's were realities? Let's see what happens. Being Re-writen!
1. So This is How it Began

**The New Yellow Flash**

**Disclaimer: Like everyone else I don't own Naruto**

**Summary**

What it the Akatsuki split and were no more?

What if Jiraiya never died?

And what if Naruto went on a second training trip?

And what if all these what if's were realities?

Let's see what happens

**So this is how it Began**

**Chapter 1**

Silence, the sun was setting birds were chirping and all was calm that is until the words free and ramen came out of someone's mouth.

"WOOP" screamed the sixteen year old orange and black ninja.

"Dam it Naruto must you yell every time I offer to buy you ramen" said the older white haired hermit.

"Sorry Ero sensei it's just not every day someone offers to pay my ramen bill" the young teenager said with his goofy grin plastered on his face.

Jiraiya just let out a brief sigh "Yeah yeah and don't expect it again anytime soon" the hermit paused and decided to milk the moment for all its worth "besides at the rate you eat I might as well hand you my money and let you eat that, and there's much more fiber in money then ramen"

Naruto just sighed and decided to ignore the cruel joke and when he sat down at the ramen stand he screamed at the top of his lungs "HEY OLD MAN"

Unfortunately for Jiraiya his ear just happened to be near Naruto's mouth as the screaming began and boy did it give Jiraiya's ear a run for its money.

"YEEEOWWWWW" screamed the hermit into the night.

* * *

Knock Knock

Tsunade looked up from her desk covered in mountains of paper work up to the door "yes, enter"

"Master I have the reports you requested" said the young pink haired konochi.

A vain throbbed on Tsunade's head "umm thanks Sakura but when I said go out and enjoy the night I didn't mean go out and write paper work"

Sakura looked over to the window and her mind began to wonder about her blond and orange wearing teammate, next thing she knew a hand was waving in front of her face "Sakura hello you there?"

"hmmmm…oh yes sorry master guess I got lost in thought" Sakura said scratching the back of her head sticking her tongue out.

"Anyway master what other work do you need done?"

Normally Tsunade would have jumped at that offer handed all of the paper work to Sakura and run out the door faster than Kakashi could run to the store and buy the newest makeout paradise novel. But something was odd and Tsunade decided she should find out what was bugging her apprentice.

"Sakura as much as I enjoy you offering to help me, why don't you enjoy what time you have left with Nar-"

"YEEEOWWWWW" echoed into her office almost as loudly as it came out of the perpetrators mouth.

"THE HELL?!" Tsunade said trying to figure out the noise but she guessed it must have to do with Jiraiya or Naruto…..or both combined, she rolled her eyes and dismissed the thought.

"Now what was I doing…oh yes Sakura as much as it pains me to say this-" she paused momentarily and took a deep breath and let it out nice and calmly "-instead of helping me with my paper work go and enjoy yourself ok why not go on a date with Naruto?" trying her best to put a smile on her face even though the thought of not getting out of doing paper work to go enjoy getting drunk at the local bar, she would rather see her student happy.

Sakura's eye twitched "Why should I go on a da-"

"Well…one you have a crush on him two he's single and that status might not last much longer and three he's leaving tomorrow"

Sakura slouched her head down and sighed and suddenly her head sprang back up and her eyes were wide.

"Wha-What do you mean he's leaving tomorrow?"

"Simple the Akatsuki are no more and it's safe for him to leave the borders"

"But why is he leaving?"

"To fufill one of his two dreams Sakura…To become Hokaga"

"So he well be back in a year or two right?"

"Four" Tsunade said trying to show little emotion.

"Weeks?" Sakura said calmly.

Tsunade shook her head no.

"Months!" Sakura said this time a little louder.

Once again she shook her head no.

"YEARS!!" she screamed.

Tsunade just nodded.

"He's leaving for four years" she practically whispered to herself.

Tsunade actually felt bad last time Naruto left Sakura just realized how much she felt for the blond shinobi and became depressed as the months went by and that was only two years last time and this was going to be double the original training trips length, Tsunada could only sigh because she remembered that Sakura had been putting off her feelings for the blond knuckle head for slightly over a year since he came back.

Tsunade finally noticed Sakura was standing there staring at nothing probably lost in thought.

"Sakura?"

The pink headed girl slowly looked at her master with sadness in her eyes.

"You should go confess to him because if you don't he might move on in four years"

"Thank you Tsunade-sama that's exactly what I'll do" she said with a smile before she took off on her quest for the knuckle head she had fallen for.

Tsunade just sighed as her apprentice left the office.

"Jiraiya no matter what don't turn him into a pervert" she said only to herself.

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya had finished their ramen and were walking to no place In particular it was quiet and dark so Jiraiya had finally decided to break the silence but Naruto beat him to it.

"Alright Ero sensei why are we walking out here at night and might I add there must be a reason your walking with me"

Jiraiya was surprised to say the least it was rare for Naruto to notice these things let alone act serious about it.

"Alright since you put it that way, I'm taking you on a four year training trip and once it's done, if your skill is high enough when the training is complete you will become a candid for the next Hokaga"

Jiriaya quickly covered his ears expecting a loud screech of excitement but it never came, instead he opened his eyes only to see Naruto's eyes wide open staring into space.

"Naruto ?" Jiraiya said while waving his hands in front of his student in an attempt to gain his attention but to no effect.

"Naruto?!" He said again but slightly louder.

"NARUTO !!" this time Jiraiya screamed at his young blond student and this time Naruto spoke up.

"….four…years.." Naruto said out loud slightly above a whisper and slowly his vision moved to the old perverts face.

Jiraiya continued to look at his student and let out a brief sigh he began to open his mouth to speak but he was at a loss for what to say to his student because the look and the young boys face scared Jiraiya, it was not a look of anger on the young blond shinobi but a look of pain sadness and hurt in his eyes that seemed to fade from the bright sky blue color they once were.

In an attempt to cheer the young boy up Jiraiya spoke up once more "Listen Naruto this is a four year training trip but when we get back you will be stronger than me and possibly stronger then the three sanin combined and you will most likely be appointed as Hokaga"

Naruto smiled but Jiraiya could tell it was fake because his eyes were still cold and void of life.

"Understood….. Jiraiya-sama" Naruto said without a hint of emotion.

Jiraiya's eyes widened Naruto never, never once did Naruto call him Jiraiya-sama unless something was killing Naruto on the inside.

"Alright Naruto what in the world is wrong with you?" the old hermit said in a voice full of concern.

The young Ninja quickly answered "Nothi-"

Jiraiya quickly interrupted and spoke in a tone that meant don't mess with me "Naruto don't lie to your master….now tell me whats wrong"

The young jinjuriken sighed "alright"

He spoke up again "I'm going be gone for four years and I still have yet to tell her how I feel"

The old man sighed "oh-" he paused briefly and spoke up again "and I take it this is the young pink haired one?"

Naruto gave simple nod

"I see" was all Jiraiya said as the two continued to walk all around town with no real destination

"Well…why don't you just tell her?"

"Wha??" Naruto said with a dumbfounded look covering his face.

"Listen young one I am one of the great three and the master of love!!" The old pervert said while a narrow beam of light came from the sky and claps were heard all around as well as some paper graffiti began to fall from the sky.

"How the heck is…how did you do that??" Naruto stamerd looking at the scean infront of him.

"I'm the amazing Jiraiya do not question my skills" Jiraiya said in his version of an attempt to be...cool that failed miserably.

Naruto sighed and walked away from the old hermit before he heard him shout.

"Don't forget what I said just tell her straight forward how you feel and also meet me tomorrow morning around six"

The young blond sighed once more and made his way into the night with his destination unknown.

**XX**

**An:**

**Hey everyone I know this chapter is quite short but I think 1,500 plus words is good for my first chapter ever, anyway I'm not gonna beg for reviews but if you have the time to review please do that way I can learn what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right, anyway thanks and I hope to have the next chapter out soon.**


	2. My Heart is Breaking

**The New Yellow Flash**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is 100 percent not mine….but this story is.**

**My Heart is Breaking**

**Chapter 2**

The sun had finally disappeared from the horizon leaving a orange tint to the sky until it finally faded like a candle into the night, all was dark in the leaf village most residents were sleeping or inside their houses doing varies things…well all were except a few and one of those was the ninja known as Naruto Uzimaki, the young man was heading to his apartment for the night because tomorrow morning or actually in about four hours he would leave this village to go on a training trip for four whole years with the biggest pervert all the mighty shinobi nations have come to know.

Naruto sighed his mind was thinking so fast considering all the ways he could tell Sakura how he felt without ruining their friendship, it would be…troublesome to say the least, Naruto once again sighed and he slowly sat down next to the lake near the Uchiha compound, the young shinobi had always stopped at the Uchiha compound once a week to remind him of his promise to bring back his betraying friend Sasuke to Sakura and once again his mind returned to the beautiful pink haired girl that stole his heart away from him like it was nothing.

'_Dam it Sakura if only I could tell you how I feel'_ The blond shinobi thought with his eyes closed while he laid on the grass letting the light chilly breeze calm him down from his scarred and confused mood.

"Why is this so hard" he said out loud to no one in particular, he had decided about a few months ago to stop begging Sakura into dates because she seemed to want to hit him if he asked her, she would hit him even harder when he asked multiple times per day and when she hits she hits hard, so Naruto had come to the conclusion to stop asking and give her some room as well as take Tsunade's advice and act more a little more mature, and even though he's no expert on women it seemed to have been working because she would blush and twiddle her thumbs and let out dreamy sighs while looking at him all because he acted more adult like around her by eating with out being sloppy, using manners, not talking with his mouth full and also not yelling and interrupting people but what was bugging him now was the fact that he was leaving and he couldn't ask her for four years that is if she was still single by then.

Just the thought of Sakura being with or married to someone else made Naruto depressed so once again Naruto let the cool chilling breeze calm him down and take him away from his scaredand saddened mood and into a light deep sleep.

* * *

She had looked everywhere high and low in all his favorite places she had started with the ramen bar then she went to his apartment then the training grounds and so on and so on but to no avail Naruto just alluded her when she wanted to…no needed to find him the most.

The young pink haired konochi had considered her masters words greatly and began to worry as more time passed because now that she thought about it what if Naruto already had moved on she considered the possibilities first of all Naruto had yet to ask Sakura about going on a date with him in the past few months and she had been considering saying yes if he asked but then again but before she could say that to him Naruto had just stopped asking one day.

'_Did he give up on me?' _She thought to herself

Sakura sighed ever since he came back a year ago she began to get this fluttery felling in her stomach like she had gotten for Sasuke when she was younger but the feeling she got from Naruto was so much stronger then what she felt towards Sasuke, after awhile she had asked Tsunade why she was feeling this way towards Naruto and after Tsunade's explanation it all made sense and even though she was in denial for the longest time she knew it was true, at first she thought it was just the happiness from him returning after him being gone for two and a half years but it wouldn't go away it only got stronger and recently it was unbearable because Naruto had been acting more mature and suddenly she just wanted to grab the knucklehead and kiss him as hard as she could and when she was done she would tell him how she felt, but when he stopped asking her for dates as well as act less interested she lost all he courage.

Sakura let out another brief sigh as she looked around for about another hour and decided she could meet him in the morning when he left and possible tell him then.

* * *

The sun slowly began to rise and light began to cover the shadowy lake and eventually the sun uncovered a young blond shinobi from the depths of the shadows, as the sun beamed on him his eyes began to flutter open, his vision started out blurry but instantly sharpened as his eyes were quickly adjusted thanks to the demon fox inside him.

Naruto slowly rose and grabbed his backpack that was lying next to him.

'_Good thing I sent a shadow clone out late last night to pack my things before I fell asleep'_ he felt quite proud of himself for remembering because now he could take his time getting to the front gate of the village.

He stood up and left the Uchiha compound and as he walked through Konoha he looked around and the businesses began to open the people around him smiled and waved as he walked by, things had been like that since he helped protect half the village from a unexpected sound invasion led by Kabuto a few months back.

Naruto had been thinking so much he didn't realize he was approaching the gate and he picked up the pace to greet those who were waiting to saying goodbye.

Naruto saw just who he expected Tsunade standing next to Shizune at the gate with a smile yet looking very..very mad, Jiriaya beaten covered with bruises on the ground looking like he was going to die from blood loss or droll loss whichever came first, Kakashi stood leaning on the gate reading his Makeout Tactics book and giving off some perverted giggles now and then and last but not least stood Iruka with a smile on his face talking to Shizuna, but when he didn't see Sakura his heart felt like it hit the ground at blazing speeds but he couldn't let that show to his friend the last day he saw them.

Naruto walked forward and was immediately bear hugged by Tsunade and the pain…it was too the extreme he felt like he was being squeezed so hard he might just piss his pants but he just let his eyes water from the extremely...extremely painful hug he was receiving from Tsunade even if the intentions were good hearted.

* * *

Sakura was screaming out loud while she was running, she had slept in just a little too long and now was running as fast as she could to see Naruto before he left and confess to him how she felt she had looked at the clock before she left it was "six o two" in the morning and Tsunade said he would most likely leave around "six o five".

"Crap" she said out loud as she ran towards the north gate as fast as she could she had to see Naruto on his last day here no matter what.

* * *

Conversations and wishes of good luck continued until Jiriaya spoke up "I hate to do this but it's time to go Naruto"

Naruto nodded and all smiled.

"Good luck Naruto I expect great things from you when you get back" Kakashi said as he put his perverted book away and gave the black and orange dawning shinobi a true smile.

"Thanks and I hope we can have a one on one when I get back" Naruto said still hiding his sadness from earlier even though all around him saw the mask he was hiding under.

As Naruto began to walk by Jiriaya's side and down the road until he heard a female yell his name.

"NARUTO!!" the said boy turned around.

"Yeah?" he said trying to hide his pain even harder.

"You'd better come back strong and take my place as Hokage" Tsunade said happily.

Naruto smiled for real this time and waved as he and the old man continued onward until multiple screams were heard.

"NARUTO!! NARUTO!!"

But it wasn't Tsunade's voice this time it was…

"Sa-kura?" Naruto said with a stutter.

"Naruto" she said calmer this time but she still sounded breath less like she had been running a marathon.

As the perverted sannin Jiriaya saw what was transpiring before him he sighed and his perverted senses kicked in causing two mini Jiriaya's to appear and stand on his shoulders.

'Oh great what do you two want?' thought Jiriaya.

**"You know what we want this could be valuable Makeout Encore material you must take notes!" **said the little evil and overly perverted Jiriaya with drool coming out of his mouth.

_"Don't even consider it you know if you did this Tsunade would beat the living shit out of you!" _said the kinder and more composed of the two Jiriaya's.

The real and full sized Jiriaya's face instantly paled from the thought of Tsunade giving him a beating.

**"Come on its just a few notes they wouldn't mind" **said the origami sized Jiriaya wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

'Alright let's do this thing!!' thought the full sized pervert as he began preparing to begin his research.

The small composed Jiriaya just sighed and said "And what if Tsunade uses the one thousand years of death technique on you with her chakra at max"

Jiriaya just stopped in his tracks and all life seemed to stop in his tiny head as the image of Tsunade sending chakra enhanced fingers up his...

'HELL NO!!' the old hermit screamed in his mind.

Jiriaya just dismissed the two smaller versions of himself and began walking away.

"Hurry up you two…Naruto I'll be waiting when you're done talking and I'll be up ahead on the road" he said while barely hiding his pained look of the image brought before him _'I'm scared for life' _he thought to himself.

* * *

Everyone that stood at the gate began enhancing their ears with chakra to listen in on the conversation…well everyone except for Tsunade, as soon as the Hokage noticed this she decided to speak up "Listen up everyone!" she said loudly but not quite yelling, instantly the three ninja standing at the gates turned to face her.

"Alright now that I have your attention you are all allowed to listen to Naruto and Sakura's conversation on one condition" all five eyes remained on her waiting to see what she had to say.

"The condition will apply differently for everyone understood?" she said as an evil smile began to fill her face, and Iruka and Shizune gulped and nodded except for Kakashi that is because nothing could make him miss his students conversation…nothing.

"Ok, Shizuna you will be doing my paper work for a month..."

Shizune just crossed her hands in the shape of an x and said "Hell no I pass!"

"Iruka you will be dropped to first year academy teaching…"

"AHHHH!! NOT THE TODDLERS!!...I'll pass" Iruka said yelling the first part then whispering the last.

"And Kakashi you will be-" Tsunade paused to let out a soft giggle "You will be burning all your Makeout books and forbid to buy anymore…EVER!!"

Kakashi just feel over face first and silently said pass like Iruka and Shizuna.

"THEN BE GONE YOU THREE PERVERTS!!" Tsunade screamed and with that the three ninjas were gone in separate poofs, Tsunade just smiled and said silently to herself before leaving.

"Good luck….Naruto"

* * *

The two shinobi stood in the middle of the road staring into each other's eyes, soft blue eyes meet sparkling green eyes.

As the two continued to stare Sakura's thoughts were raging like a hurricane _'ok its simple you can do this Sakura just tell him how you feel….but what if he's moved on already?'_

'_She's looks so cute….ahhh…must. Think. Straight…ok it's now or never I just got to tell her how I feel….but what it she doesn't feel the same……AHHH!! This is so confusing'_

As the two continued two blush and look away they finally their eyes met, as Sakura stared into Naruto's bright blue eyes they seemed so protective and unpredictable as well they also seemed to hide his true pain from the outer world like a mask, and as Naruto looked into Sakura's eyes they were a bright and beautiful emerald they also seemed so confused and yet so determined to prove too others.

The silence continued for what seemed like hours as the two stared into each other's eyes finally deciding to break the calm quiet before them both Naruto and Sakura decided to speak at the same time thus creating a jumble of words and leaving them both utterly confused and loss of any confidence they might have had left.

"Sorry Sakura you go first" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"Ok…. Ummm Naruto…." _'I love you' _she thought _'ok just need to say it this time'._

"Naruto I just wanted to tell you that…-" Instantly Naruto's heart began to flutter and he could feel the eagerness swell up inside him "-…it's just that I.I...-" She chickened out "-….I think you're a great friend and make sure you come back safe so we can Save Sasuke-kun together" she said with one of her reassuring smiles _'Why did that slip out I didn't mean to say Sasuke-kun'_ Naruto eyes widened and realization hit him _'I should have known how could I be so stupid...even after all this time she still and probably always will love Sasuke'_ with that any hope that Naruto had of saying his confession and of being with Sakura died right there at that moment as his heart felt like it was crushed, stepped on and thrown out.

"I see" was all Naruto said with pain clearly in his eyes until he put on a fake smile "I'll come back safe Sakura and when I do get back-" Naruto was crushed with what he forced himself to say next "-we will bring back Sasuke back together" Sakura also felt bad when he said this because she had told him several times that she had moved on from Sasuke, but she thought for a second _'Wait I said Sasuke-kun and smiled the way that he always believes'_

Sakura looked down to the ground for a second _'Oh no what have I done'_ she thought until she saw Naruto began to turn around she instantly shot up to look at his face and she was about to say something but she stopped only to see something that would shock her now and also for the next four years, sliding down Naruto's left cheek was a single tear coming from his now faded blue eyes.

Before she could say anything he took off with a massive burst of speed, and with that Sakura feel to her knees crying in her hands thinking over and over again _'Why...why didn't I tell him?'_

* * *

Jiriaya was walking down the road when a young blond shinobi landed next to him "finally I thought you chickened out and went back to your home" he said with a smile that quickly faded when he saw his students face.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Jiriaya said with his voice full of concern.

Naruto didn't answer the question, instead he just said "Sensei do you mind if walk behind a little bit?"

Jiriaya was shocked by Naruto's use of educate even though he had been more mature recently this was unheard of for Naruto to call Sensei and he normally would have argued with him to figure out what was wrong with the boy but decided the boy needed time to think "very well but if you need anything just holler…ok?"

Naruto simply nodded and slowed his pace until he thought it was far enough _'I let this happen to me I gave her my heart…I left myself open…I disserved this pain I'm feeling for getting my hopes up…but I can't endure this kind of pain again…the best way to keep this pain from happening again…is to never give my heart away to anyone ever again'_

**XX**

**An:**

**For people who think Naruto is going overboard with his down in the dumps mood well most people can feel that way after they just planed on telling someone they are in love with them only to find the other person only sees them as a friend, so that's why he went into super depressed mode.**

**Did you know when I write these chapters in Microsoft Word they seem so much longer then when they are posted here, anyway that was chapter two of my amazing story and I had over 2900 words horary for me, anyway I'm working on the next chapter as fast as I can so be patient and expect to see it in a few days time, everyone if you have time please review I would really appreciate it.**

**Reviewer appreciation corner**

**skytide101 : Thanks for the tip, I looked over my story and found I spelled Tsunade with an (a) instead of an (e).**

**Cloud Ex-SOLDIER : I meant to flush out Sakura's feelings more but I'm going to explain how she moved on in way more detail in ether chapter 3 or 4.**

**ref346 : Thanks I'm glad, and that review surprisingly gave me confidence...somehow.**

**twin083 : for some reason after I saw your review I began working for two hours spell checking and fixing this chapter, so in a way this chapter came out quicker thanks to you.**

**And thank you everyone else for your reviews I really appreciate it.**

Also if you find any misspellings or messed up sentences let me know so I can correct those thanks! .


	3. I Have Returned

**The New Yellow Flash**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine…end of story!**

**I Have Returned**

**Chapter 3**

Dark clouds filled the once bright sky covering sight for all who wished to see, it was like the gods were crying down upon the sad soul of Uzimaki Naruto, even though he wasn't crying his eyes were dull and the shade from the trees seemed to make his hair fade from its once bright gold color.

As the two figures walked along the road the both wore distinct cloths and although the old white headed mans cloths hadn't changed in at least a good ten years the blonds' cloths were certainly new because he was wearing a black high collar sweat shirt with a zipper down the front, a pair of gray shinobi pants, black sandals and a black head band and last but not least a orange jacket with black flames coming up from the bottom and a blue inner fabric, his hair was longer and he was about six feet two inches tall, he had defiantly changed.

The sannin just smiled as he now literally looked up to his student but as he looked up he saw Naruto's eyes and began to be filled with dread.

'_Four years…he's been like this for four years and there's nothing I could do about it_' thought and then sighed the now even older toad sage as he continued to walk alongside his young seemingly emotionless student, he had tried many times to cheer the young boy no the young man from his now almost twenty four hour depressive state but when Jiriaya brought up something while Naruto was busy or a little upset he would just tune out the old hermit and keep walking to his destination.

And whenever Jiraiya brought up Sakura, Naruto would just stop in his tracks slowly turn his head towards the old female obsessed pervert and give him the most sinister look on the face of the earth and if Jiriaya didn't shut up after the evil look Naruto's eyes would change to the nine tailed foxes eyes and he would release so much killer intent it would make Jiriaya wet his pants and unfortunately the first time Jiriaya witnessed Naruto's EVIL EYE it was in front of some of his beloved lady friends, Jiriaya just sighed at the unfortunate memory and also the fact that Jiriaya gained a new nickname that day from the ladies.

Now of course the twenty year old ninja didn't completely act like a loveless puppy all the time he would talk with Jiriaya and on the occasion laugh and just have fun with the old hermit but it wasn't the same like it used to be because he just slowly locked his heart away and hid the key, in fact Jiriaya had noticed in the last town they were in Naruto had many stairs from all the women of the town and several winks came his way but he would just ignore them and continue on his way, and also Jiriaya remembered one girl that was so desperate to meet Naruto that she purposely bumped into him and requested she treat him to lunch as a apology, he remembered 

how the girl tried to seduce Naruto by means that the sannin greatly envied, but in the end Naruto turned her down by saying.

'_Listen miss I'm sorry but I'm not interested in anyone right now or in fact ever for that matter'_

Jiriaya remembered the girl scream at Naruto and claimed he was gay and dick less, but Naruto just ignored her and her rumors until it was time to leave to the next village.

'_What happened to you Naruto…what did your pink haired friend say to make you act like this_' Jiriaya thought until his student began to speak.

"Jiriaya-sama are you ok?" Naruto said with a straight face.

"Huh…ah..yes I'm quite fine"

"Good because-" the young blond let out a soft chuckle "-were here"

The old hermit looked up ahead and sure enough their in front of him was the gate to Konoha just a few hundred feet away, and as the two continued to walk Jiriaya decided this would be the best time to ask his apprentice the question that had been on his mind for quite some time.

"Naruto?" Jiriaya said as he stopped and turned to face his student, when Naruto saw this he stopped and turned as well.

"Yes sensei?"

"Don't get upset when I ask you this…" Jiriaya paused and took a deep breath "..but at one point or another you're going to run into Sakura.." He paused once again and waited and as he looked at Naruto the boys' eyes seemed to brighten up at the thought.

Naruto opened his mouth and began to speak but he paused before any words came out, Jiriaya waited patiently for his students answer and he finally got it.

"Sensei I don't know…I mean part of me hates her but the other part still…loves her I mean I…I really don't know anymore what to think" Jiriaya just smiled because it was the first time in a long time Naruto had said anything to him about his feelings.

"Sensei?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"I think I'm going to do what I originally planned to do"

"And what's that?" The old hermit asked with excitement clearly in his voice.

"Well I'm going to wait it out and see how she feels about me and also…see if she's…" Naruto paused and dread filled his eyes "….Married.."

Jiriaya went silent as well causing just the ere breeze and some birds to be heard around them.

"Well…" Jiriaya spoke trying his best to break the silence "We should go and meet Tsunade" Naruto finished for him, Jiriaya just nodded and the two continued inside Konoha.

* * *

After several minutes of walking the two made it to the Hokage's office and as soon as they entered Shizune instantly greeted them and had told Naruto how much older and taller he had gotten but after a few minutes of conversation Shizune said the Hokage would be upstairs and they could head up.

Once they reached the top of the stairs Naruto stretched his arms and then knocked at the Hokage's door.

* * *

Congratulations Sakura with this discovery the healing justsu's of all Konoha shinobi will be improved by nearly ten percent" Tsunade said with a smile clearly on her face.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama but it was nothing really" The pink haired young women replied with a smile.

"Well ether way you're getting full credit for this discovery-" Tsunade said with anther smile before she began to speak again "-I know this is a big jump from what we're talking about and don't take this offensively but I noticed that you've been turning down a lot of men why is that?"

Sakura gave her master a confused look until she decided to say "I just haven't found the right one yet" she stopped with a smile.

"Are you still heart struck over Naruto" Tsunade said looking at her student strait in the eyes.

Sakura just sighed "yes I still am"

"Listen Sakura I can't change what happened on that road four years ago but I promise you when he gets here I'm going to punch him so hard for leaving you to cry on that road like he did" Sakura just smiled as her master said this.

"Anyway Sakura do you have the reports on-"

KNOCK..KNOCK

"Ahh it must be Shizune with the traffic reports…COME IN" she said yelling the last part.

As the door opened she expected her pig carrying companion but instead she saw a tall blond and beside him the greatest pervert of her time.

As Naruto walked in to see Tsunade's face completely blank he realized a second person was in the room and sure enough it was… _'Fuck' _was all he thought, Naruto glance over at Sakura and a slight pink tint covered his face, she was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt along with a pink skirt of some sort she was also wearing a pair of black boots and a brown glove on her left hand.

Jiraiya just smirked when he saw his students face have a light pink tint cover it _'so much for being cold towards her ah?'_

As the room continued to be deadly silent Sakura finally turned around and what she saw was a young man about her age with blond hair blue eyes and….whisker marks and after seeing that she looked at him a little more and blushed, she finally managed to stutter out "Na..naru….to?"

Once Naruto heard her speak his thoughts were confirmed its was indeed Sakura Haruno well that is if she wasn't married, to make sure he glanced down to her left hand in search of a ring he found……none, relief surprisingly washed over him.

'_Why am I feeling relived that she's not married and why am I blushing' _Naruto thought to himself while he didn't relies Tsunade began to charge him with her fist drawn back.

Tsunade had decided to charge Naruto like she had promised Sakura several minutes ago her plan was to knock Naruto through the wall as she hopped over her desk Sakura's eyes widened as well as Jiraiya's and she enhanced her fist with as much chakra as she could with full intent to send Naruto through the village at blazing speeds.

Naruto instantly looked up to see Tsunade's fist about to connect with his face in the blink of an eye he was behind Tsunade with a finger pointed to her throat.

Tsunade was shocked her fist was about to connect with Naruto's head when suddenly he was gone and the next thing she knew there was one of his fingers pointed at her throat, she turned her head and saw Naruto's face she then spun around and sent anther punch at Naruto but he blocked it with one finger.

Naruto looked her in the eyes and spoke "I missed you too Tsunada-sama but if you want to fight lets a at least take this outside" Tsunade just sighed and decided to gave Naruto a hug, as Sakura saw this she was shocked Naruto moved so fast and he didn't even seem to be trying how was that possible she had thought and how did he stop her masters' punch with one finger.

"Well Naruto it's good to have you back how long will you be here this time?" Tsunade asked as she sat back in her Hokage chair.

"I have no plans on leaving unless it's for a mission Hokage-sama" Naruto said in a mono yet somewhat happy tone.

Tsunade was somewhat happy and somewhat sad when Naruto called her Hokage-sama or Tsunade-same because deep down she missed being called granny but right now that wasn't important, "Alright I will not be sending you on any missions for a while because of some pressing matters but you will receive a D rank mission because of your rank as soon as I can reinstate you.

Suddenly Jiraiya stepped forward and spoke for the first time "Actually Tsunade, Naruto should be assigned B or A ranked missions because of his rank just too clear things up"

"But he's still a genin isn't he" Tsunade said still slightly confused.

"Actually he's a Jonin" Jiraiya said with a smile.

Tsunade and Sakura both were surprised that Naruto was Jonin, Sakura stammered out and asked the question that Tsunade was about to "What?! When did you become a Jonin?!

Naruto just sighed he knew he would have to answer this but he didn't really want to go into detail "Alright I took the Chunin exams in the Sand village and the Jonin exams in the Mist village"

Tsunade just sighed before saying "Alright but I want the paper work for that in the morning and as well as that tomorrow the council wants to meet with you….understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama" Naruto said in a quite serious tone.

"Naruto?" Tsunade said while smiling.

"Yes?"

"Lighten up a little"

Naruto sighed "Alright"

"Good well you'll need a place to sleep and right now the only place open is…..Sakura's apartment" Tsunade said with the biggest smile she'd ever conceived.

"WHAT?!" both Naruto and Sakura yelled out.

'_Fate hates me'_ Naruto thought.

'_At least there's two beds'_ thought Sakura.

"Wait!-" Naruto said as hope entered his eyes "-what about my apartment I coul-" but he was interrupted.

"Sorry Naruto but it was torn down last year" Tsunade said a little too happily.

"Any objections?"

Before anyone could speak Tsunade interrupted.

"GOOD!! Now Sakura show Naruto to his new home"

Both sighed and walked out the front office with a sigh.

As soon as they were out of sight Jiriaya busted out laughing along with Tsunade and after several minutes Jiriaya was able to speak "you know Tsunade their twenty years old and you practically ordered them to sleep together-" Jiriaya just paused to help regain himself "-anyway I'm just glad to see Naruto with a little more emotion" and with those words Tsunade smiled.

**XX**

**An:**

**Thanks for reading and im sorry this chapter was late anyway if you can please review.**

**For the record this chapter was meant to be a little longer and also have a slightly different ending so I might change it one day, and once again I'm sorry this chapter came out 3 days late but I had a streak of writers block and a wave of lazyness but that's over now so expect more chapters soon.**

**For those of you who want to know what Naruto and Sakura look like I put up a link on my profile page so check it out if you have time.**

**Reviewer appreciation corner**

**wind797 : In a way yes but I don't want Naruto to be as cold as Sasuke.**

**twin083 : I considered it but decided against Naruto calling Sakura 'Haruno-san'.**

**Kaiser Aldamon : I hope I answered all your questions.**

**dbzgtfan2004 : They will but it will take time.**

**RSfan : Don't worry I plan on avoiding that.**


	4. It's A Joke Right

**The New Yellow Flash**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Does Not Belong to Me…..Yeah**

**It's A Joke Right?!**

**Chapter 4**

Two ninja's walked through a now nearly sunless village, it was getting quite late and the two figures had remained relatively quiet thus far neither one breaking the silence placed upon them, Naruto continued to think as he traveled down the road with his new pink haired roommate.

'_Well this has been an interesting day…first I can't find it in myself to be completely cold to Sakura then Granny tells me to report bright and early to meet with the prunes of the village that hate my guts and let's not forget I've been forced to room with the girl…no…lady……WOMEN!! that I'm supposed to hate AHHH!!' _and as Naruto continued to think in rage Sakura was busy contemplating her own thoughts.

'_Great I'm stuck with Naruto….not that that's bad but I'm sure he still hates me…he didn't even acknowledge me..let alone call me Sakura-chan like he always used to…..if only he understood how much I love him…and the fact I'm over Sasuke….I just hope he'll listen'_

And as the two shinobi continued down the streets still both lost deep in thought, Sakura suddenly realized they were there, she mentally hit herself and reached into her pant pocket to begin her search for the set of keys.

Naruto was standing waiting patiently for Sakura to open her door she had been fumbling with the keys like a nervous child for several minutes until finally she found the right one and with that the door opened and she stepped inside along with her blond friend.

When Naruto walked inside he saw what he expected, at the entrance there was a small table with chairs, behind that was the kitchen and dead ahead was a small living room with three doors along the wall.

As Naruto walked in further he noticed that there was a hallway connected to the living room, he decided he should ask Sakura to find out where he can sleep, when Naruto turned around Sakura was sitting down on the couch letting go off a deep breath that she had been holding in.

"Sakura?"

"Hmmm?" was all he got as a reply.

"Where can I sleep for the night?"

Sakura moved her head from its slumped over the edge position to face him.

"Well down the hall is the bedroom area it has two beds….unless you want to sleep on the couch, but I wouldn't recommended it…you'll wake up with some nasty back pain" she said as happily as she could.

"And the three doors?" he asked pointing behind himself using his thumb.

"Closet space, bathroom, and pantry" Sakura answered with a small smile.

"hmm" was all he said before he went down the hall to unpack his things.

Sakura waited a few minutes until she got up and went down the hall to see if he needed help, when she walked around the corner she found him placing some of his things in the night stand next to the bed and the rest he kept in the back pack and slid under the bed.

Sakura went back down the hall and entered the bathroom only to exit several minutes later in a pair of pajamas, and when she returned to the bedroom she found that Naruto began to stretch and as he sat on the unoccupied bed and removed his jacket, sandals and headband, while Naruto did this Sakura decided to speak up.

"So…How was the training trip?" she asked with anticipation hoping to spark up a conversation.

"Good" was what Naruto said in return.

"Did you learn a lot of new Jutsus?" Sakura said trying to bring the conversation back to life.

"Yes" was the blonds response.

"What kinds?"

"Many different kinds"

"Like what?"

"To what end Sakura!! Isn't it clear I don't want to talk to you!!" he said as bitterly as he could.

Sakura's eyes widened and she began to feel tears form in her eyes, before Naruto could say anything else the light went out and Sakura had climbed in her bed, Naruto considered apologizing but then he couldn't he just couldn't.

And in the pit of his stomach something began to build……dread.

* * *

Back in the Hokage's office Jiriaya stood in front of Tsunade's desk talking to the said women.

"So that's why he acts like that" Tsunade said with a frown on her face.

"Yes unfortunately that's why Naruto is trying to act extremely cold towards Sakura" Jiriaya answered her with his eyes shut and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Wait hold on let me get this straight he still has his inhuman crush on her he just slowly began to harbor hate against her?"

"Yes but over time he began to hate her more and more to the point where he became so depressed he almost lost control to the fox" Jiriaya said sadly.

"I see" was all Tsunade said.

The two didn't speak for what seemed like several minutes as they wordlessly thought to themselves, Suddenly Jiriaya's head shot up from its lowered position "Hey how do you think he'll act when the counsel tells him….well you know" Jiriaya said with his signature perverted giggle.

Suddenly a vain throbbed on Tsunade's head as she grabbed the closest heavy object and chucked it at the over rated pervert before her.

* * *

The sun began to rise over the leaf village and as it did one Naruto Uzimaki stood upon the fourth Hokaga's stone head overlooking the village, Naruto had been standing on the monument for several hours just watching the sun rise, he had decided to leave a couple hours before Sakura woke up to keep from seeing her in the morning.

Naruto sighed not only did he feel horrible about his outburst last night but he also felt terrible about his cold attitude towards everyone.

"Maybe I'm over reacting with this way I'm acting towards Sakura and everyone else" Naruto had said out loud to no one in particular. Naruto jumped down onto the Hokaga's office and walked down the stairwell until he reached the double doors leading to the Hokage herself.

He knocked and knocked and knocked again but got no answer, after several more knocks he decided to check on Tsunade, as the door squeaked open slowly he pushed it far enough so he could slip in until the door let a very loud squeak, he paused.

'…_..so much for being a ninja'_ Naruto thought as he slipped in.

As Naruto looked around he noticed the room was dark and he could barely see in front of his face, suddenly an object grazed his nose at high speed and hit the wall splattering and sending sharp shinny objects everywhere.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly the lights flicked on and Naruto was embraced in a tight hug by none other than Tsunade.

"Naruto I'm so sorry, I thought you were Shizune with more paperwork" Tsunade said trying to calm Naruto down.

"AND YOU THREW A SAKE BOTTLE AT ME!!" Naruto screamed.

Tsunade just smiled and scratched the back of her head.

"Whatever you wanted to see me this morning?"

"Yes Naruto you see……isn't Sakura with you?"

"No" was all Naruto said.

"Ok…well what I must tell you is tomorrow the council wants you to fight to test your skill as a ninja"

"Ok that's fine anything else?" Naruto asked with little anticipation.

"Yes there is" Jiriaya said as he hopped in from the window with a smile.

As Naruto stood there he looked at Jiriaya as he walked out from the shadows and noticed his teacher had a black eye and a huge lump on his head.

"Ummmm Jiriaya-sama what happened to you're…." Naruto said with slight curiosity.

"Well you see Naruto after you left with Sakura I was sent on a top secret mission and hundreds of Ninja attacked me and-"

"Bullshit I flicked an eraser at him" Tsunade said with a smile.

Jiriaya's head slumped and he sighed.

Naruto just laughed and let out a small smile "Sounds about right" was all Naruto said before he paused and asked "Oh what were you going to say Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade let out a small smile before saying "Yes in fact there is one more thing and I think you'll find this quite….unlike anything you've ever heard"

One of Naruto's eye brows rose and he slightly cocked his head to the side as Tsunade began to speak.

* * *

Sakura was walking through the village to the Hokage's office to see if Naruto was there.

'_Well I guess I shouldn't have been that __assertive__ but he did kind of explode at me, well maybe he just needs time, if only I had told him years ago that I moved on from Sasuke ever since he and Naruto had that battle on the monument'_

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto stood on the fourths monument and Sasuke stood on the firsts head overlooking the damaged leaf village, the two had been battling for hours none stop constantly beating each other to a pulp and throughout the whole fight they both stayed perfectly even neither winning over the other._

_Sakura stood several hundred feet behind Naruto watching as the two constantly hit each other, the entire village watched in awe as the two shinobi battled it out sending punches and kicks at each other finally the two stopped and looked at one other and Sasuke smiled as he activated his level two curse seal, and as massive chakra exploded around him everyone flinched except for Naruto._

_Sasuke let of an insane laugh as he said "well Naruto what do you think I finally managed to fully master my power in fact I'm nearly ten times stronger"_

_Tsunade stood next to Sakura with a grim look on her face as her eyes widened in horror "No he can't be that strong it's not possible…I don't even think…Naruto can win"_

_As Sakura heard this she began to shake as tears fell from her face "Naruto……NARUTO YOU CAN DO IT!!" she ended with a yell._

_Everyone turned to look at Sakura, everyone slowly began to cheer at Naruto and as this happened Sasuke just frowned but slowly Naruto began to smirk as demonic red chakra released from his body._

_Slowly Naruto looked up at Sasuke with blood shot red eyes and he slowly developed one chakra tail behind him, and then eventually three and as Naruto stood there he began to yell but with his voice mixed with the foxes._

"_**Are you ready Sasuke?!" **__Naruto said In a demonic voice as he charged at his best friend._

_(Flashback End)_

As Sakura shakes her head from the memory she noticed that she is standing in front of the Hokage's main door.

XX

As Naruto, Tsunade and Jiriaya stand inside the Hokage's office none of them speaking Naruto finally yells in a panicked voice "You've got to be kidding me It's a Joke right?!"

**XX**

**An:**

**Ahem well my only excuse for not posting this chapter sooner is I was busy hanging out with my really great friend AlphaGamer (That's not his real name but that's his Fanfic profile) and when I did have time to write I would get distracted or I would hit one of those writer blocks like crazy, but anyway all excuses aside I'm going to spend the next few days on writing chapters because my life will be getting very busy with School and all.**

**Review because that would make me smile….isn't a smile worth a small review? **

**Reviewer appreciation corner**

**RSfan : …lemon? I never really thought about writing that….if I do it will be in a separate story.**

**Metrios : Yes I will admit sometimes I'll think of something and I don't write it but most of the time the reason for that is that I just can't put what I want to write into words, also thanks for the complement.**

**wind797 : Yeah I know it was a little faster than It should have been…but I did the same thing once….moving on.**

**Miss Finnish : Sorry no dice on them hooking up this soon.**

**AlphaGamer : Thanks bud! .**


	5. He's The New Yellow Flash

**The New Yellow Flash**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by a very great Manga artist…and it's not me.**

**He's The New Yellow Flash**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto Uzimaki stood staring out the window of the Hokage's office, and as he stood before Tsunade the fifth Hokage, and his perverted teacher Jiriaya, Naruto had the most dumbfounded look on his face he had ever shown.

Jiriaya was about to say something but decided against it causing the room to remain a deadly quiet, as Naruto, Tsunade and Jiriaya stand inside the Hokage's office none of them speaking Naruto finally yells in a panicked voice "You've got to be kidding me It's a Joke right?!"

Tsunade just sighs and then says "I'm sorry Naruto but what the counsel says goes, and there's nothing you or I can do about it"

Naruto's head slumps and he finally says "How long till I need to make decision?"

"About a week…but the council will announce it after your test this afternoon" Jiriaya said with his attempt at acting cool voice.

"Alright if anything I just hope I can get used to the idea" Naruto had said in a tone that says I can live with it just drop the subject…but Jiriaya had other ideas.

"Soooooo…..-" Jiriaya said in extremely perverted tone while pushing his pointer fingers together "-This could make some great research material…-"

"Oh please Pervy Sage-" Naruto said while bending his pointer and middle fingers up and down emphasizing the word 'pervy sage' "-you're just going to…jerk off like you always do", and with those words Jiriaya's face went tomato red and he began to stutter, Tsunade just giggled as Naruto keeps shaking his head up and down while smirking, quickly Jiriaya attempted to jump out the closed window causing him to splat against it like a bug.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at his so called masters antics, Tsunade noticed this and smiled _'Hmmm good to see the old Naruto is still there…and maybe, just maybe there's still hope for those two'_ Tsunade thought with a smile still on her face.

When all the laughing finally died down Jiriaya slowly began to slide down the window in a very comical way due to the fact he effectively knocked himself out, Tsunade smiled as she turned to Naruto and said in happy tone "Well Naruto go ahead and enjoy the rest of the morning, I'll see you in the training field" Naruto just gave off a small smile and even though it was small it was a start.

As Naruto began to leave the office he heard Tsunade say "Ohhh and Naruto don't forget that this decision will affect the rest of your life so make sure you pick the right one for you" and with those words Naruto's head slumped.

XX

As the pink haired konochi walked into the Hokage's building she noticed Shizune sitting at her desk with piles and piles of paper work, as Sakura walked up Shizune noticed her and waved while smiling, Sakura retuned the greeting as she stopped in front of Shizune's desk "Excuse me has Naruto been here yet?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Yes in fact I'm right behind you" said a firm voice from behind her.

The pink haired women practically jumped out of her shoes before turning around to be met with the face of one Uzimaki Naruto.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you-" he paused as he looked past her to Shizune to say "-see you later Shizune" she happily smiled and began to pick up paper work to take to her master aka the most likely now drunk Hokage.

'_Wow he snuck up on me and I didn't even notice'_ before the pink haired women could think about her blond haired companion anymore he was waving his hand in front of her saying something like "hey Sakura you there?" she quickly snapped out of her daze and said "Sorry I got lost in thought".

Naruto just sighed as he scratched the back of his head "listen about last night and well…before that, I just want to say I'm sorry and I was over reacting" he said with his eyes half open and a sad smile gracing his lips, "And to make it up to you how bout we go out to eat?" he then asked with slight anticipation.

"Uhhh ok" Sakura said dumbly not really understanding his sudden change of heart.

XX

As the two young adult ninja walked through the village they passed many restraints some serving very strange food that Naruto had never heard of but he continued on his quest to find a good breakfast restraint for himself but mostly a place that the women he was dragging behind him would enjoy.

While Sakura was dragged through the village she saw Naruto's favorite ramen shop come into view and as she expected him to stop he just passed by it, this shocked and surprised Sakura to no end, there was no way she was going to drop this one, SHE. HAD. TO. KNOW. "Um Naruto aren't you going to the Ramen bar like you always do?" she asked with clearly shock in her voice.

"Nope" was his whole response to her.

"Oh ok…so then where are we going?" she asked with curiosity evident in her voice.

Naruto smirked and smiled slightly as he said "Don't know"

This left Sakura dumfounded once more, here she was being dragged through town and the man that was dragging her has no idea where he wants to eat "ok" was her tiny and lame response.

After being dragged through half the city the two arrived in front of a traditional Japanese restaurant known as Heero's Sakura raised an eyebrow as she followed Naruto inside _'Heero's I've heard of this before but I heard it was ungodly expensive'_ she thought as she walked inside, when she entered through the solid glass doors she was shocked beyond anything ever before, inside there was a fountain along with glass birds, the tables were made with jade and the walls were decorated with dark black and red carpets, the chairs matched the walls and carpet as well.

Sakura had become so engrossed with her surroundings she didn't even realize that Naruto and herself had already been seated the next thing she knew she heard Naruto's voice.

"Umm Sakura your spacing out again" after hearing this she quickly shook her head until saying "I'm sorry Naruto but…I'm thankful that you'd bring me here but it's just…to expensive and I'm not dressed for the occasion and-" but she was quickly cut off "Listen Sakura don't worry about the price it's my treat and also don't worry about how you're dressed because I think you look well-" he paused as he blushed and took a small breath "-beautiful so let's eat ok?" he said the first part in a small scared voice and when Sakura heard this her hear fluttered and all she could do is smile back at him.

XX

Breakfast had gone smoothly for the two shinobi and to Sakura's surprise Naruto began to engage in conversation with her about his training trip, people he meet and he even told her about some of the Jutsus he learned everything was great until Sakura saw the bill and she nearly fainted, but when Naruto pulled out a thousand yen bill that easily covered the breakfast bill and when the waitress was about to bring him change he had told her to keep the extra, to say the lest Sakura was astounded but when she glanced in Naruto's wallet she felt her heart stop, he had over a couple dozen hundred thousand yen bills, so to say the least Naruto was rich.

Now the two are making their way to the training grounds and the silence is killing her "So Naruto how did you make so much money?" she asked with her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Jiriaya and I would hunt down rouge ninja criminals and collect the bounty, I had so much money I began to give it to the toad's bank" he answered with somewhat enthusiasm.

"Toad's bank?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Ohh yeah sorry for being vague…you know about the toads I summon?"

Sakura placed her right hand on her chin and closed her eyes for a minute, as she did this Naruto took the opportunity to glance at her _'Wow she's gotten cute over the years…and to think I was such an ass a few days ago…well I'm not making that mistake again'_ Naruto was quickly broken from his thoughts as Sakura began to speak. "Yeah you mean the little frogs?" she answered in a kind voice even though she hated the little things to no end.

'_Man she's got a really got a great voice too..sigh…SHIT I'm daydreaming again'_ Naruto quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts to find a slightly upset Sakura _'fuck'_ was all Naruto thought.

"Sorry" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head "anyway let's just put it this way the frogs I summon have a place they store their masters money when necessary" Naruto spoke trying to avoid being hit from staring at her for so long…luckily for him Sakura was forgiving…today.

"Alright well we should keep going we don't want to be late do we?" she said in a school girl tone that made Naruto shudder and pale leaving nothing but a blush across his face, _'Good just the reaction I was looking for' _Sakura had thought as a smile graced her lovely lips _'I'm just surprised he didn't notice me staring at him'_

XX

As Naruto and Sakura arrived at the training grounds the first thing they noticed was the place was packed with ninjas and civilians alike and all of them were waiting for Naruto to show for his own personal rank test, the small training grounds had a circle center dirt ring along with temporary steel bleachers set up for the crowd, on the side there was a small seating area for the Hokage and other important people as well as the counsel or elders as they were referred as.

As the young blond man begins to walk forward he notices that the pink haired woman has stopped in her tracks behind him, he slowly turns around and with a small smile says "don't worry Sakura-chan I'll definitely win…believe it" and with that he walks towards the center plain to begin his test.

Sakura was dumbfounded not only had Naruto actually smiled and said his favorite catch phrase at her he had also called her Sakura-chan, and with that her heart fluttered in her chest for the second time today and she felt the happiest she had been in years, with a blush and a smile she walked over to sit by her master in the seats.

Meanwhile Naruto walked past the crowd that was eagerly waiting for him to arrive, and as he past the people he heard things like "he looks just like the fourth" and "I've heard about him they say this kids speed is insane just like the fourth" he also heard "Ohh he's so cute I hope he's single" when Naruto heard this one he stopped In his tracks and turned his head at the young women and on the sight she fainted like the fan girl she was, _'Great fan girls' _was all he thought as he rolled his eyes and continued on his way.

After a few more minutes of avoiding random people he ran into Kakashi but before they could engage in conversation Naruto had to be on his way but of course Kakashi understood he always did, Naruto also ran into some additional fan girls but soon he found himself standing in front of the elders as well as Tsunade and two or three other people that he couldn't quite place.

"Well Naruto the time has come…are you ready?" Tsunade asked with a smile on her face.

The blond just bowed and answered "Tsunade-sama I'm ready to begin immediately" he spoke in a respectful tone before the mostly well known people sitting around the Hokage.

"Very well" was all she said, and with that she stood up and yelled at the top of her lungs "AHHMM!" everyone around her went quiet "Alright everyone…as some of you know this boy…no young man standing before me looks very identical to Minato Namikaze" she paused as everyone began gazing at him inspecting him like he was the newest item on the market or a shinny object for that matter, Tsunade smiled along with Naruto as she said "The reason for this is he is in fact the son of the fourth Hokage!!" and with those words everyone except for Naruto, Tsunade and Jiriaya gasped.

Sakura stood several feet back behind her teacher as she heard this and to say the least she was shocked _'Naruto's the fourths son!! And I've known him for years and I didn't even notice…what kind of a friend am I' _as she thought this for some odd reason she suddenly began to feel horrible.

Kakashi was slightly shocked but in the end it all added up, the goofy attitude, the way he would risk his life for others he barely knew and his boundless kindness for his friends, yep Kakashi was happy and with that he dived back into his book.

Tsunade looked around and found everyone gossiping about how they knew all along he was the Hokage's son, there were a few that felt horrible for the way they treated him when he was younger and there were others who were proud to call him a comrade or friend for that matter, but it didn't really matter because now it was Naruto's time to shine to his friends, fellow ninja's and the villagers.

"Well Now that you all know the truth about Naruto it's time we move on to the fight!!" she yelled once again into the crowd, and with that Naruto made his way to one side of the large dirt ring, as he walked his black and orange cape like robe swayed in the wind and as all watched him it was sure that this was the fourths son.

"Naruto your first opponent of three is Rock Lee!!" Tsunade shouted once again shouted.

Naruto was already standing in the center stage when he heard her yell that _'Jezzz why did that have to rhyme'_ was all he thought as the bowl cut bushy brow arrived before him at amazing speed.

Everyone once again gasped at the green spandex dawning ninja, for that matter everyone was shocked about his speed and those who looked even closer nearly died from horror after viewing his eyebrows due to their HUGE size, I mean those things were practically alive and moving across his forehead, Naruto was most likely the only one unfazed by his incredible speed…or his eyebrows for that matter.

"No Jutsus are allowed…Begin when ready" was all the examination ninja said.

Naruto just smiled as he looked over at his good friend Lee but what surprised everyone is the fact Naruto didn't get into a defensive stance he just stood there letting his robe like cape dangle as he said "You're still wearing green I see don't you ever change"

"You're still wearing orange my friend" Lee countered loudly and youthfully.

"Touché" was all Naruto responded with as he stood before Lee.

After several seconds he decided to speak again "What about your leg weights?" he asked curiously.

"I took them off before I arrived to make sure I am a worthy opponent!" Lee answered even more 'youthfully' than before.

"Then I recommend you quit I don't want to hurt you" Naruto said emotionlessly.

"We shall see about that" was all Lee said as he began running at Naruto, in an instant Lee blurred and appeared behind Naruto about to deliver a bone shattering punch to the back of the blonds' neck.

Sakura gasped in horror when she realized that the punch would shatter his spine if the blow connected to where it was heading, and what shocked her the most was that Naruto was making no attempts to dodge or block from what she could tell, she was prepared to scream out his name even though it would make no difference but before she could do or say anything in the blink of an eye Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Lee effectively knocking him out in a single blow.

Everyone was dumbfounded, ninja's went wide eyed everywhere, Tsunade dropped her hidden sake bottle she was drinking, Kakashi dropped his Icha Icha book, Neji's eyes dilated, Choji choked on his pork, Shikamaru fell over, Jiriaya just smiled and Lee…well Lee had his knees up to his head effectively causing his butt to stick up in the air and as for everyone else their eyes were wide beyond belief and the new fact became dominant among everyone, Naruto was the new yellow flash.

**XX**

**An:**

**Well folks there you have it chapter five and I must say I worked hard on this one so I hope that you liked reading it as much as I loved writing it, besides that I must apologize for those of you who thought my last few chapters have been crappy to say the least but all I can say is I've learned so much in these last few chapters and I hope to be able to improve myself from this story and continue writing, anyway next chapter out soon I hope. **

**Also please review because I want your opinion! **

**And I like Reviews :)**

**Reviewer appreciation corner**

**ref346 : He doesn't have to but he can if I want him to lol. wow? You want lemons as well at this rate everyone will, Ill consider it but at the moment I'm going to wait for now.**

**Winnow : Huh homophones? Apostrophes? I don't even know what those are…Ahhh my head is starting to hurt….just kidding thanks for noticing I'll try and fix them when I go back later.**

**RSfan: Yeah I know that last chapter was kinda short so from now on I'm gonna try and make them all 3000 plus.**

……**What the heck that's everyone I could answer questions to or explain about something…this sucks…please feel free to ask or point out a problem so I can keep my reviewer appreciation corner alive!!**


	6. Dumbfounded

**The New Yellow Flash**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**Dumbfounded**

**Chapter 6**

Dumbfounded was the only word that could describe everyone's train of thought…well everyone except for Naruto Uzimaki and Jiriaya, to say that nearly some of the people in the stadium were clueless was an understatement but the fact was everyone was at a loss not because of the fact he won but the fact that from nearly every single persons point of view one second Lee was rushing at Naruto the next he had his butt in the air as he laid on the ground.

As the exam ninja stood on the side lines all he managed to stutter out was "Wi..nner Uzim..maki.i Naru..to.o"

Tsunade finally blinked _'Holy shit…no hand signs nothing, is he really that fucking fast!' _she thought to herself, she stood up even though she had just sat down nearly five seconds ago and looked around her and saw everyone's mouth was agape hanging there to the point where a small bird might make a nest, she shook her head and yelled "Well are you going to clap!!" no one moved a muscle, a vain throbbed on her head as she screamed while stomping "CLAP DAM YOU!!" and with that kick to the ground everyone suddenly began to feel the small earth quake emanating from their Hokage, and with that everyone began to cheer and clap for the young ninja.

Naruto couldn't help but smile once again even though he put no effort in the attack, _'Well after what I did I'm most likely going to get a few questions'_ with that he made his way to the Hokage while medical ninja's appeared like crazy to treat Lee from his flag pole position.

Sakura was shocked she didn't know what to say didn't know what to do she was dumbstruck, not only had Naruto won but in record time but his speed _'was it a jutsu…no I didn't see any hand signs but how could he move that fast I've got to know!...and maybe it's time we talked about…'_ she snapped out of her thoughts and she began shuffling through the crowd in hopes of speaking with Naruto.

Tsunade smiled as Naruto walked up to her, she placed her hands on her hips as she asked "Naruto all I have to say is how…the hell…did you…move that fast?"

Naruto just smirked "I saw a punch so I dodged it"

"Ok but what jutsu was it, you can tell me right?"

"I didn't use a jutsu" was all he said in his reply.

"Wha…?" was all she managed to sputter out as her eyes widened.

Naruto just turned around and began walking towards the crowd "Sorry to take off but I've got someone to talk to…just ask Jiriaya he can explain the whole thing" was all he said as he walked back to the arena area.

"He trained hard that's all that's to it" Tsunade quickly turned around to find Jiriaya standing behind her with a serious look on his face.

Tsunade sighed before looking back at Naruto and said "So he really is that fast…huh?"

"Yep" was Jiriaya's only response.

"You've got to be kidding me and I have to deal with that?"

"Why…do you want to forfeit?" Tsunade asked not turning to look at the slightly horrified ninja standing behind her.

"Can I?" the black haired ninja asked from behind her.

"Sure…-" suddenly the masked ninja smiled until she said "-…but I get to burn those books in front of you" she said with a smile, and with that he sighed put his book away and began walking towards the trees only to stop and say "I just hope he doesn't get upset about meeting me again after well you know, let alone fighting me…I personally hope we can be friends again"

Finally Jiriaya decided to speak "Well he must forgive you somewhat because he already noticed you and he hasn't killed you yet"

"Well that's reassuring" he said as he continued to walk away.

Tsunade smiled before saying to him "For your sake I hope he does forgives you"

XX

Naruto began walking away when something caught the corner of his eye, at the sight the black haired man his eyes widened "N-no wa-y" was all he managed to stutter out _'What the hell is he doing here…great just great…but wait a second he was talking to Tsunade…so…could it be that-' _before he could think about anything else he felt a hand on his cheek, it was Sakura's hand he felt.

"Naruto are you ok?" she asked in a slightly concerned voice.

Naruto scratched the back of his head while saying "Yeah sorry I kind of spaced out" _'I'll worry about that later'_

"Oh…ok" she spoke in a small shy voice as she turned her view to her feet.

"You need something Sakura?" he asked in an interested yet kind tone.

She looked back up at him before saying "Yes…but can we talk in a more private area"

He just smiled as he picked her up bridle style "Got a good grip?" she blushed and nodded, he held her more tightly up against himself as he quickly moved from the training field to a rooftop where he stopped and set her down.

"Wow" was all she could say as she had quickly noticed that she was no longer in the training grounds, she began to move away from Naruto only to lose her balance and fall from dizziness but before she could hit the ground he had grabbed her in a hug like position, Naruto and Sakura blushed but nether complained as they both seemed satisfied about being so close to another.

After about one or two minutes she had noticed that she could walk, she blushed and reluctantly had to pull away from Naruto's embrace.

"Sorry" was all she muttered out.

"It's all right…there was something you were going to say…right?"

She sighed and looked him in the eye and said "You remember five years ago…when I said you were a great friend and when you got back we could save Sasuke together?"

He gulped and looked down as he said "Yes I remember"

She looked down as well but mainly so that Naruto couldn't see she was crying "How?" was all she said in a faint whisper.

"How what?" he asked as he looked up at her no longer visible face.

"How can you be so kind to me after…how I treated you…how I pushed you away..._Sniff…_how I always…_sniff_…chased after Sasuke" she said to him as she began to cry until she lifted her hands into her face to keep him from seeing she had began to burst into tears.

Naruto was shocked because she was standing before him and crying and asking why he was acting kind? He couldn't just burst it out and say he loves her because what if she didn't share his feeling…what if it made her feel worse, he decided a different approach to see how she might feel towards him.

"Because I learned that me acting like an depressed asshole for so long got me nowhere except for causing me to lose friends…and also what happened five years ago was just stupid I over reacted and you never ever deserved my cold attitude…no one did"

Sakura let out one more sniff and lowered the hands from her eyes revealing her watery red eyes from crying "No it is my fault because I couldn't build p the courage to say to you…five years ago…-" she paused and took a deep breath and as she did this Naruto's heart quickened "-…I wanted to tell…you that…I…I lov-ve you" she saying the last part quietly with a small stutter.

When she looked at Naruto she found she couldn't read his expression, she began to feel horrible, _'I deserve this after what I did to him…I guess I deserve to be alone forever'_ she thought sadly.

She decided she should say one more thing before retreating to her apartment to most likely cry."I know you probl-" but she was cut off as Naruto had grabbed her and pulled her against him into a deep kiss, at first her eyes widened in shock but she closed them as the two continued to enjoy the feeling of his lips crashing against hers.

And as their mouths covered one anther Naruto decided he should take the moment for some air and explain and with those thoughts Naruto slowly and regrettably pulled his mouth from Sakura's.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and realized how much she already missed the feeling of his lips pressed against her own, she instantly began to listen to Naruto while remaining in his embrace "I love you too Sakura I have for some time I just didn't know how let alone when to say it"

With those words Sakura's heart fluttered "I'm so glad you feel the same" she said before she felt him kiss her forehead until laying his head on hers to smell the soft pink locks.

"Yeah same here" was his only response as he held her tightly to him not wanting to let go.

"Oh Naruto! I almost forgot to ask…how you can move so fast?" she said while looking up at him still in the embrace with big green eyes.

'_puppy eyes already?' _he thought as he looked at her "You know you don't need to give me that look…I mean it's no secret and Ill happily tell you"

"Now this is something I want to hear" said a grey haired masked ninja from behind Naruto reading a book.

Naruto and Sakura quickly blushed and stumbled away from each other both of them at a loss for words Kakashi decided to speak again.

"What? It's not like I was going to say anything about that…besides I'm glad to see the two of you together" Kakashi said with one of his cool hidden smiles.

"Just be happy I respect you sensei otherwise you'd be in orbit right now" Sakura said in an I'm a little embarrassed tone but still ready to kick your ass manner.

Kakashi felt sweat drip down his forehead from the image of Sakura sending him into orbit… that in every sense was possible for her to accomplish easily, he closed his book and gave Naruto his full attention which was very…very rare.

Seeing this Naruto decided to explain "Well the simplest way to explain my speed is that I trained with weights ranging anywhere from five hundred to one thousand pounds and then-"

"FIVE HUNDRED!! ONE THOUSAND!! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!!" Sakura screamed really loud like causing both men to grab their ears.

After Sakura calmed down a little both Naruto and Kakashi removed their hands from their respected ears slowly just encase Sakura decided to have another outburst.

Kakashi looked over at Naruto "Well I can understand because Lee trained with two hundred pound weights during the chunin exams and I know he was using four hundred pound weights today"

"Yeah I noticed when Lee jumped into the arena he was nearly at his max speed that's why I tried to warn him" Naruto said in a guilty voice.

"What about your chakra control?" Kakashi asked with some slight anticipation in his voice.

"As for my chakra Jiriaya taught me for days continuously how to maximize the way I apply Chakra to my feet" Naruto answered with a small yet visible smile appearing on his face.

"So all in all how fast were you moving when you fought Lee?" Sakura asked him.

"Ahh…about maybe half speed…but that's not counting if I add my chakra" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he said "Well I'm just glad I don't have to fight you…anyway your next fight should be starting any minute so do hurry back to the training grounds" and with those words he disappeared with a poof leaving Naruto and Sakura standing on the roof…alone once again.

Both became quiet as they stood several feet from each other unable to bring up a worthy topic, so they stood there gazing at each other.

Naruto decided that they might as well get back to his exams "Well we should go" was all he said.

"Yeah" was her only response.

The Next thing she knew Naruto had picked her up…but he didn't take off just yet instead he kissed her on the lips, but it wasn't a deep or long one it was more like a peck if anything.

Sakura smiled as she said "I could get used to that"

Naruto smiled as well when he answered "Yeah I could too" and then he held her tight as he sped off to the training grounds.

XX

Tsunade stood slightly agitated waiting for Naruto to arrive for his next fight, the crowd had gotten impatient and started yelling and chanting so she had sent Kakashi to find them but he hadn't returned yet "I bet he started reading those books of his somewhere again" she mumbled to herself.

As she began pacing and thinking about how she was going to make Naruto pay for this little incident, Naruto arrived with Sakura right in Tsunade's face effectively scaring her, she quickly regained her senses and yelled loud enough for the whole village to hear "What the hell were you two doing…making out!!" she then violently turned around.

Naruto had blushed brightly and looked to the ground while Sakura just buried her head into Naruto's chest hiding her cherry red face.

"Today!!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura just sighed and got out of Naruto's arms as she whispered "Good luck" to him, Naruto simply grinned and walked over to the large dirt circle the size of the chunin exams field he fought in many years ago.

Once Naruto arrived near the middle Tsunade walked up to him only to yell "Originally this was going to be three fights, but seeing as Naruto is far more skilled then his second opponent we are going to skip right to the final round!!"

Everyone began to cheer and at their Hokage's words because she could easily beat the shit out of them.

Tsunade was about to walk away until Naruto asked "Who was my second opponent meant to be?"

Tsunade just smiled as she continued walking she said "Me"

Naruto was dumbfounded.

**XX**

**An:**

**Well it's been one week and I feel horrible about not updating sooner because this chapter was basically sitting on my computer waiting to be uploaded, besides that that my normally free time that I wanted to use for writing has been replaced due to my addiction to a video game…but what can I say it's fun, at the very least I can promise you this story will have one new chapter per week and will be defiantly be completed and not left unfinished like other stories I've seen.**

**I also fixed a mistake with the first chapter about Naruto's reason for getting upset and I decided to start a poll asking how you want this story to end.**

**Last but not least if you got the time to review please do.**

**Reviewer appreciation corner 2.0**

**RSfan**** & ****Arch Zell**** : You know…I don't understand it ether and I write this…just think of it as Naruto's always been a forgiving guy.**

**Winnow**** : AHH!! No questions!! (Sigh) at lest you liked it.**

**BakaBlue**** : Yeah I know that's why he gave her a thousand yen bill, and that's like…75.00 in US dollars.**

**ref346**** : In the next chapter.**

**iCards**** : I think this chapter answered that but if you missed it then yes he's that fast.**

**fox in plane sight**** : (running from the tobi doodles)**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed I appreciate it.**


	7. My Opponet is?

**The New Yellow Flash**

**Disclaimer: If Naruto belonged to me...it would most likely suck...  
**

**My Opponent is…**

**Chapter 7**

"WHA...!!" was all Naruto said out loud to Tsunade as she elegantly walked away, He was slightly stunned that she,…the Hokage was going to be his second opponent and not his first…his thoughts quickly raced because his new opponent would have to be stronger then the Hokage if…Konoha hadn't cracked it's nut that is.

'_Jiriaya maybe?...'_ Naruto thought _'no granny could beat him up anyway…but who could I be fighting….'_ As the blond heads thoughts wondered realization dawned on him like a kunai in the back of the head, _'him'_ was all he thought as his bright blue eyes darkened and his hands clenched tightly into fists.

He closed his eyes and made his way off to the side to sit and relax while he could.

XX

"So is it time yet?" one darkly figure said to another.

"No…lets let him settle in, besides you can't underestimate him, he is the new yellow flash after all" the other figure said his voice deeper and more controlled then the other.

"So when will we challenge him?" said the more giddy one.

"Soon…when he least expects it…" the more calmed one said.

"Yes…YES! YESSS!!!"

"…please…don't do that…especially with all the lights off…"

"Oh…. Yes sorry"

XX

Sakura had been waiting patiently…and when she saw her mentor state about her status, Sakura could think of nothing but shock. _'She was really going to fight Naruto?...but that couldn't be…so who would be his new opponent? Is this person stronger than master?' _But before Sakura could continue to concentrate anymore on thoughts of the battle soon to take place before her…she felt a hand on her shoulder…It was her teacher.

"Surprised Sakura?" Tsunade said with a smile gracing her lips…and yet holding sake in her left hand.

"Well yeah!" Sakura said in a slightly agitated voice.

"Well don't worry about it…the next fight should be interesting to say the least.."

"How so?"

"Ahhh!!" both Sakura and Tsunade cried out in unison scaring half the crowd.

"Stop doing that Kakashi-sensei!...you're going to give me a heart attack!" Sakura screamed once again into Kakashi's ear.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and downed some of her sake before either ninja could stop her from doing so, she took a deep breath and looked back over to find Sakura smacking Kakashi around like she once did Naruto and Sasuke so many years ago.

Tsunade sighed once more and then decided to gain her student and grey haired ninja's attention.

Sakura stopped and quickly apologized, the pink haired ninja stood motionless until she remembered "Oh…Tsunade-sama? What's so special about Naruto's last fight?...and who could be stronger than him, I mean look at how fast he was moving…who could be better?"

"Well I don't know if this young man is better…but it sure will be odd how Naruto reacts"

Sakura was about to question further, but before she could Tsunade quickly yelled "ALRIGHT BOTH NINJA'S PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE ARENA CENTER!!!"

XX

Naruto wasted no time, in fact he hadn't really been paying attention to the world around him until, he heard Tsunade yell like a banshee across the dirt field… _'Well guess I'd better go before she gets mad'_

Naruto stood up quickly and made his way from the tree he was sitting next to over to the field, as soon as he arrived, the world around him seemed noticeable once again, he could hear the crowd cheering…well force cheering after what the Hokage had done.

He felt his cape flow slightly in the breeze…then he felt someone else…next to him not to close…but not to far…everyone in the stands when silent…

Naruto turned his head and opened an eye to look at his adversary, _'black jacket, grey slim fit pants, a kunai holster, a mask like Kakashi's…and…black…chicken butt hair…'_

"Yo!" was all the silent figure said…

"hmmm…" was Naruto's mono toned answer.

Silence filled the arena even further, to the point not the sharpest kunai couldn't cut it.

"You know what surprised me the most?"

"What?" was the dark haired ninja's response.

"I worked so damn hard to get your sorry ass here…and when I don't want you here…you show up!"

The ninja looked down, paused and then looked back up "Do you want me to leave? And never return?" he said calmly yet still sounding hurt.

The blond ninja paused as well; he closed his eyes and thought bitterly to himself, as if punishing himself for not knowing what to say.

'_Even though you've broken me…torn me, stepped on me, ignored me, and used me…yeah let's go with that! Dattabyo!' _Naruto thought smiling inside and giving a chibi version of himself a high five, and yet he still maintained his cool calmed mature self to everyone else around him.

The Orange and black dawning ninja brought his fist up to his mouth coughed, and then calmly began to speak.

'Even though you've broken me…torn me, stepped on me, ignored me…crap"

He began sweating bullets _'Shit what was I GOING TO SAY!'_

The other ninja sweat dropped anime style, and soon the whole crowd…including Sakura…did the same.

Naruto did a complete one eighty and went from his panicking childish act to a quiet and calm aura.

"Listen…If I had to answer straightly…I'm not happy for what you did and why you did it but, we all made mistakes" the tall blond spoke with a smile on his face.

"Naruto…" The dark haired man said.

"So let's put the past behind us, and have the proper fight we should have had all those years ago…" Naruto said a smile growing on his face as he took his battle stance.

"Yes…lets" The man said taking his battle stance as well.

Suddenly a light wind and ere quiet filled the stadium, not a sound could be heard… until the blond decided to speak. "Oh by the way…take off the mask…Sasuke"

A sudden gasp echoed through the crowd from everyone…but mainly from Sakura.

**XX**

**An:**

**Oh god, oh god I feel so horrible about not updating…(sigh) I have no excuse. Well at least I can say I used this time to study and learn to write better, so please review if you have time and also let me know if you like my new style of writing, also I would like to say my writing speed has improved, as has my motivation so expect the story to come back in full force and more!**

**Also I would like to apologies about how short this chapter is, but I tried making it long and it didn't seem right...so I left it short...I might redo this chapter later...I don't know  
**

**Please Review if you have time!  
**

**Thanks, Z.**


End file.
